Mizote Ruka
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2010 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = SUPER GiRLS, Candy Macchiato|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 12, 2010|generation = 1st|mcolor = |days = 9 years|graduate = January 11, 2019}} Mizote Ruka '(溝手るか) is a singer signed under iDOL Street. She is a member of SUPER GiRLS, she has been in the group since their formation in 2010. On June 17, 2017 she became the leader of SUPER GiRLS. She graduated from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street with Uchimura Risa, Asakawa Nana, Watanabe Hikaru and Miyazaki Rina on 11 January 2019. Biography Early Life Mizote was born in 1997, in Osaka, Japan. 2010 Mizote Ruka debuted as part of iDOL Street first group SUPER GiRLS in 2010. 2015 On January 25 Mizote held a birthday event to celebrate her 18th birthday titled ''The Origin of Music. 2017 On January 25 Mizote held her first solo live celebrating her 20th birthday titled Ruka 1st LIVE "beginning" 〜twenty〜. On April 1 Mizote performed at @JAM THE WORLD Haru no Jam Matsuri! 2017. On June 17 it was announced that Mizote would be the new SUPER GiRLS leader due to fan choice. 2018 On September 30 it was announced that she and 4 other members were going to graduate from the group on 11 January 2019.https://twitter.com/i/web/status/1046437588117028864 2019 On January 11 she graduated from SUPER☆GiRLS along with Uchimura Risa, Asakawa Nana, Miyazaki Rina and Watanabe Hikaru. History Ruka Mizote was born on January 25 in 1997. She was appointed as the leader of SUPER☆GiRLS in 2017. Her dream is to be a singer, and her first solo concert was held on January 25 of 2018. Actually, she is a great singer with soft singing voice, and many fans have been fascinated by her. Ruka is from Osaka. Many Japanese comedians are from Osaka, so people imagine that almost all the Osaka people are funny. However, she doesn't like that very much, because while there are many funny people in Osaka, not every person from Osaka is funny. So, she says "people will suppose Osaka people must be funny, but that is wrong". Katsuta Rina, a former member of SUPER☆GiRLS, loves Ruka very much. They often put their cheeks together in photographs, and Rino posts these pictures on SNS. However, because the pictures were so funny and "Kawaii" that Ruka seemed reluctant. Ruka is bibiri. It means "coward" in English, but its trait is loved by members. Also, she is sensitive, so she crys while singing during the graduation concerts for members, however that has moved many fans. Profile Stats= * '''Name: Mizote Ruka (溝手るか) * Nickname: Ruka (るか) * '''Birthday: * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 166cm * Eastern Zodiac: Ox * Western Zodiac: Aquarius * iDOL Street Status: **SUPER GiRLS Member (2010-2019) * Chouzetsu Color: Vivid Red |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Painting * Special Skill: Street performer (juggling, balloon art) * Special 1-shot gag: Animal imitations * Motto: Doryoku sureba kanarazu kanau (努力すれば必ず叶う; Come true always if you try) * Favorite Entertainer: DREAMS COME TRUE, Mr. Children, Ayaka * Future Dream: Singing and dancing artist Discography Solo Songs * 2012.02.01 My Dream * 2015.01 always * 2017.01 possible * 2017.01 9 Tsuki ni Naku Semi * 2017.01 Papa to Mama e * 2017.01 Beginning Honorary Titles External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:Female Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:Red Member Colors Category:People from Osaka Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Aquarius Category:1997 births Category:January Births Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:1st Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:Candy Macchiato Category:2019 Departures Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates Category:Red Member Color Category:Leaders Category:SUPER GiRLS Leaders